Dawa Vaughn
Dawa Vaughn was a driver that first appeared in World Race Series 2017 driving a Plymouth Prowler in the Leg 1 race at Monza. He finished in 1st place, qualifying him for Leg 2. This would be his first and last win. Driver Gallery plymouth.PNG|The Specter and Dawa fight vssdfs.PNG yeellow.PNG|Dawa takes the lead on the first lap dsagsg.PNG roadrunner copy.PNG sdfgf.PNG|Dawa right before he crosses the line on the final lap ywllowz.PNG drift central.PNG|Dawa drifting on his victory lap. WRS 2017: Race 5 Le Mans Dawa appeared one last time in the 2017 series driving in the Leg 2 race at Le Mans Bugatti Circuit, driving a Ford RS200 from the 1990's. He drove hard but only managed to get 7th place, ahead of Laura Martinez. Because of this, he was disqualified from racing in the Finale. dawaz.PNG|A hood camera view from Dawa's Ford at the race start. erurgt.PNG dsdsff.PNG|Dawa passes Laura for 7th place World Race Series 2018: Race #5 Texas MotorSpeedway Dawa Vaughn reappeared as a WRS driver in World Race Series 2018's 5th race, which takes place at Texas MotorSpeedway. In this race he drives a #55 Ford Fusion NASCAR stock car sponsored by Bellflex. He starts the race in 1st place due to an immensely good qualifying run. After the race began, Dawa was passed almost immediately by Will Schuckenbrock and Meghan Washington and he spent a majority of the race in 3rd place. In the end, he dropped 2 more places and finished in 5th, allowing him to qualify for leg 2 of the series and continue racing. Gallery oreilly.JPG|Dawa starts the race in 1st 45wy.JPG|His lead is contested by Will and Meghan on the inside rthjj.JPG|Dawa in 3rd place rtyej.JPG 4e5tryry5.JPG|Dawa on Lap 6 World Race Series 2018: Race #6 Prague Dawa Vaughn drove in the leg 2 Prague race as well, appearing in a red 1964 Pontiac GTO, similar to Stella Stefano's. Due to his previous placing of 5th, he started the race in 9th place. Dawa drove skillfully and hung around the middle of the crowd, finishing in 6th place, just enough to qualify him to appear in leg 3 of the 2018 series. Gallery cgjmnf.JPG|Dawa leads the bottom half of the racers on lap 1 dfhd.JPG|He makes a sharp turn on the streets of Prague World Race Series 2018: Race #7 Ketchikan, Alaska Dawa Vaughn continued his run in the WRS 2018 in leg 3, driving in the Ketchikan, Alaska rallycross race. He drove a #27 Mercedes-Benz/AMG A 45 SMS-R rally car sponsored by Nascalett suspensions. However, due to his last placing, he began this race in the last place. Dawa drove with skill once again and was able to finish in 3rd, just enough to qualify him for the Finale of the series and a chance to win the entire series. At this point Dawa's WRS run was nothing short of impressive, as making it past just the first race is a challenge in its own. During this race, Dawa took his joker lap on lap 2 with Emma Kolacke and Kaleab Alebechew. Gallery rftery.JPG|Dawa beside Emma Kolacke after she recovers from her crash into the trackside tires on lap 1. tr7i.JPG|Dawa in 4th place ahead of Emma Kolacke and Erin Ignani. World Race Series 2018: Race #9 Finale rubicon.JPG|Dawa's 2012 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon advan.JPG|Dawa's red and grey Nissan Skyline GTR track car big dick powah.JPG|Dawa's #60 Jaguar XJR-9 LMP race car sponsored by Castrol Dawa Vaughn made his final appearance in World Race Series 2018 in the 9th race of the series, the leg 4 finale race, composed of three separate races. Dawa began the finale at the Top Gear test track in the UK driving a 2012 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon and started the race in 5th place. In the end, he finished in 5th, mostly due to the lack of power exhibited by the Jeep, the slowest car on the track for that event. Finishing in 5th, he began the next race in the same position. In the 2nd race at Fuji Motorspeedway in Japan, Dawa drives a red and grey Nissan Skyline GTR track car sponsored by Advan. Due to Isabella Carly ramming Will Schuckenbrock off of the track at Fuji, Dawa was able to finish in 4th for the event, improving his chances of winning the final event. Dawa began the Loch Ness, Scotland race, the final race, in 4th place and competed dutifully, finishing in 3rd place due to Isabella Carly's last-minute wreck. While he did not win the series, Dawa did show considerable skill or at least incredible luck in his placements. WrAng.png skyline3.png dAw.png Gallery ergeg.JPG|The entire roster as seen from Dawa Vaughn in last place at TopGear test track, UK sdgs.JPG|Dawa seen at the far end of the field as Kaleab Alebechew crosses the line for the win bluf.JPG|Dawa in 4th at Fuji eqwwetg.JPG|He goes through an S-turn wef2.JPG|In 4th as he approaches the finish line at Fuji wet.JPG|Dawa lingers in 4th place as Kaleab Alebechew attempts to pass Isabella Carly. ewrgt3.JPG|Dawa passes Isabella after her crash erg414.JPG|Dawa in 4th place leading up to the Scottish town of Drumnadrochit. World Race Series 2019: Race #4 Mount Panorama Circuit Dawa made his sole World Race Series 2019 appearance while driving in the Leg 1 race #4 event at Mount Panorama in Australia. He began the race in 11th place with a qualifying time of 2:48:55 and he drove a 1988 BMW M5, the same car as Liam Jordan within the same race, albeit in blue instead of white. Dawa drove very passively in this race, contrary to his WRS 2018 performance. As a result, he finished in 10th place and failed to qualify for the finale race in Germany. As a result, Dawa's run in WRS 2019 was cut short. As displayed by his driver information card, Dawa's engine was a 282hp inline-4, his representative country was the USA and his gender is male. Gallery Dawa Vaughn2.JPG|Dawa's alternate driver information card. w4tt3tt.JPG|Dawa amidst the pack right after race start armorall.JPG|Behind Denzel Brown. turnz22.JPG|Dawa making a turn on Lap 2 at Mount Panorama. 24r3rr.JPG Trivia *Dawa Vaughn's car in 2017’s Monza was originally going to be Jimmel Dumas's car. The names got switched around in the driver introductions. This was an unintentional error, however the problem was fixed in the drivers’ placings roster. *In Leg 2 of 2017, he was very limitedly featured and did not place very well considering his previous win. This is very similar to Daniel Kim’s run in World Race Series 2016. *In all of his World Race Series 2018 appearances, Dawa's stick figure representation was covered with a picture of the head of "Zed", a 'League of Legends' character. There is no known reason for this. *Dawa's 2018 Texas MotorSpeedway NASCAR stock car was lent to him by a NASCAR driver with the last name of "Hutchings". Category:Racers Category:Plymouth Drivers Category:Plymouth Prowler Drivers Category:Ford Drivers Category:Ford RS200 Drivers Category:Stock Car Drivers Category:Pontiac Drivers Category:Pontiac GTO Drivers Category:Mercedes-Benz Drivers Category:Rally Car Drivers Category:Jeep Drivers Category:Jeep Wrangler Drivers Category:Nissan Drivers Category:Nissan Skyline Drivers Category:Jaguar Drivers Category:LMP Car Drivers Category:Mercedes-Benz A45 Drivers Category:WRS 2017 Category:WRS 2017 Monza Category:WRS 2017 Le Mans Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Texas Motorspeedway Category:WRS 2018 Prague Category:WRS 2018 Finale Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Mount Panorama Category:BMW Drivers Category:BMW M5 Drivers